Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha
by Rizky Uchiha989
Summary: (I'm a newbie so don't blame me if its bad or if I make mistakes)Summary: What if Itachi went to fairy tail world when he dies and became erza's elder brother. Watch as he gotten a second chance in life.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining of the End

**Fairy Tail: The Rise of the Uchiha**

**-Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End-**

When Itachi Uchiha finally dies, he was expecting to either be sent to heaven or hell. But he was instead sent to a world name earth land. He was unconscious on an island with a tall tower at the middle. Suddenly…

"Hey, look! One of the slaves manage to escape!" a man with some armor and a sword said.

"No way, look how he is dressed. He must've came here," said another man. "Do you think we should take him in?" said a third man from behind.

"Sure, the more slaves we've got, the better" said the second man.

The three man carried Itachi inside the tower, they then took all of his belonging including his Akatsuki robe. They then made him wear the same cloths as the rest of the slaves. Once done, they throw him to a prison cell.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Itachi finally woke up, he observes his surroundings and saw that he was in prison and there was a small girl huddling to herself in the corner. Itachi then thought 'where am I? Is this where the dead go? No, It couldn't be' suddenly one of the guard said, "Hey look! The new slave is awake!" Itachi then started to understand why he and the small child in a prison cell, "Since your new I'll tell you all you need to know, just work to build this tower and don't try to escape or you'll regret it" the guard said as he laugh.

Itachi try to get some rest to replenish his chakra to break out of the prison until suddenly…

"Mister, I've never seen you around before, what's your name?" the small red haired girl ask Itachi.

"…" Itachi didn't answer her

"Mister, what were you doing before you arrive here?" she ask once more.

"I was in a battle" Itachi answered calmly.

The girl's eyes widened and ask another question, "Are you a mage?"

Itachi's blinked at what she just said and thought 'mage? Was I send to another world?' then he answered calmly "no, I'm not"

"Oh…" she sigh and look disappointed, suddenly "hey! It's time to get moving!" one of the guard said.

Itachi just stood up and walk behind the guard as the girl follows him.

**A Few Hours Later**

Itachi was pushing some carts to the top of the tower, even though it was an easy thing for him since this mostly likely be a 'D-Rank Mission', he saw how miserable the other people are until he heard, "you worthless piece of trash! How dare you drop all those magic crystal!" a guard yelled and whipping the same girl in the cell that was with Itachi before.

Itachi then just walk over and said, "I will take full responsibility for what the girl have done" the guard turn to see Itachi and said, "fine, I'll whip you instead!" the guard then started to whip Itachi from his legs to his body, the girl just watched while she was shivering of what the guard was doing to Itachi. This go on for a few hours until the guard stop.

"You're a tough one, I'll give you that" the guard said and then walks away.

Itachi has whipped marks all over his body, he then thought 'at this rate, I'll never be able to take on all of them in a frontal attack'

"Mister, are you okay?" the red haired girl asks as she run closer to Itachi.

"You don't need to worry about me young one, are you hurt by any chance?" Itachi said to her.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't drop all those magic crystal then you wouldn't get hurt" she said and started to cry with her only right eye.

"As I said, you don't need to worry about me" Itachi said calmly.

Itachi then walk to his cell follow by the girl.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Escape

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for this plot, so nobody sue me**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Great Escape**

At Itachi's cell, he was trying to regain all of his chakra. Suddenly he heard…

"Come on! We need to fight back! It's the only way for us to be free!" one of the other slave yelled from some distance.

"We can't, it's to dangerous. Besides, we don't have any weapons" yelled another slave.

Itachi then thought 'this just might work' and then he stand up and make some hand signs.

"Mister? What are you doing?" the red haired girl said to Itachi

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball**" Itachi said, and then suddenly a huge fireball was shot from Itachi's mouth and destroy the cell.

"What's going on!" one of the guard said before he was sent flying by Itachi's kick

Itachi then made some hand signs before saying **"Fire Style: Fire Phoenix**" then a bunch of mini fire balls shoot out of Itachi's mouth and hit every prison cell letting the slaves free.

"He's a mage! Get him!" one of the guards yelled before he got hit by one of the slaves

"Freedom!" one of the slaves yelled

"Erza!" an old man yelled while running to the red haired girl. "Grandpa Rob!" the red haired girl said

'So, her name is Erza' Itachi thought before he kicked another guard and grab him, "Where are my belongings" Itachi ask calmly with a death glare

"At… the room…below of the… tower" the guard said before collapsing

Itachi then walk to the bottom of the tower, "Mister? Where are you going?" Erza ask before following Itachi

Itachi found the room that the guard mentions, he then went in and saw his Akatsuki robe and his weapons and even his Akatsuki ring.

Itachi take all his belongings before he will free all the slaves and found out where is he, suddenly he heard sounds of footsteps getting closer

Itachi look behind to see Erza panting, Erza then look up to see Itachi well armed with some weapons

"Liar! You're a mage!" Erza yelled at Itachi as she also seem to cry a little

Itachi just walk over to her bent down to her and said "I'm not" then Itachi push Erza on her forehead with two fingers

* * *

That's the end for this chapter, sorry if its not going well because as I said, I'm a newbie. Please review and send some of you ideas with me for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: One Man's Sacrifice

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story so don't sue me**

**Chapter 3: One Man's Sacrifice**

* * *

" Hurry! Get to the ships!" one of the slaves yelled

"What the hell is going in?!" cried one of the guards "they're overpowering us!"

"We'll never be a slave again!" one of the slave scream as he stab a guard through his chest

"Erza! Where are you?!" Rob yelled until he heard "Grandpa Rob!" Erza yelled as she's running towards Rob

Itachi on the other hand was kicking one guard then the next as he is overpowering 50 guards, 35 mages, and 1 controlled wyvern

"**Water Style: Giant Vortex**" Itachi said as a huge wave swallow up the enemy. Itachi then starts to walk away and head for the ships, but suddenly he was attacked from behind. Itachi got wounded a little but other than that, he's fine. Itachi then made some other hand signs before saying "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame**" then the attacker was engulf in flames. Itachi just walk away and headed for the ships.

* * *

Itachi then saw Rob and Erza, then Rob said "I see, so you're the one Erza was talking about" "Why? Why?" Erza ask Itachi

"Why didn't you free us from the start?!" Erza yelled

"Now now, he was obviously waiting to regain his energy back and telling that lie to avoid suspicion" Rob said trying to calm Erza down

Erza was calming down when suddenly they all heard "Fire the **Rune Cannon**!" then a huge concentrated magic cannonball was aimed at the three of them

'No, its too late' Itachi thought as he awaits for him to die again, suddenly someone block the blast letting Erza and Itachi to survive

"Grandpa Rob!" Erza yelled with tears because the person who protected them was Rob

Rob fell and at the verge of death, "Grandpa Rob, please stay with me" Erza said full of tears. "Young man, please…take…c-care of her…f-for me" Rob said with the last of his strength. "I promise" Itachi said as he suddenly disappear and knock out the guards who tried to kill them

"Grandpa Rob, please don't leave me" Erza said with much sadness and sorrow

"I'm s-sorry Erza…but my t-time has come…p-please, stay close with your new b-brother…"Rob said as his body stared to crumble to millions of pieces

"Grandpa Rob!" Erza yelled as a circle appear under her as all the weapons float up in the air and strike all the guards killing them instantly

"What the he-AAAGGHHH!"

"Run fo-AAAAGGHHH"

"Spare me, plea-AAAAGGGHHHH"

All of the guards were either seriously wounded or dead, but most of them are dead. Itachi then thought 'so, this is magic. I better be careful" then he walk over to Erza while ignoring the cheering of the other slaves, "We're free!" one of the slave yelled. "We're free at last!" another slave yelled.

Itachi saw how happy everyone is to get off the island, they even throw a celebration party. Itachi then just walk away not knowing what he should do next, until…

"Brother, please wait" Erza called as Itachi raised his eyebrow and said "Brother?"

"Grandpa Rob say that I should follow you and he said you're my new brother" Erza said

" I see" Itachi said calmly as Erza ask a question "Brother, if you don't mind me knowing, what's your name?"

"Itachi" Itachi said, as he does not want to let anyone know that he's an Uchiha." And I believe that you are Erza"

"That's right, I'm Erza" Erza said with a small voice before saying, "Erza Scarlet"

"The color of your hair? Amusing" Itachi said

"Brother! Don't be mean" Erza said as Itachi push her on her forehead with two fingers and said "I'm not" then Itachi just continue on his journey with Erza following him

* * *

**This is the end for this chapter, and again sorry if it's not going well so I hope you readers will give some advice for this story and I will upload a new chapter on either Saturday or Sunday since I'm free. Please Review and give some of your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or Naruto at all**

**Chapter 4: Fairy Tail**

* * *

It has been days since Itachi and Erza left the tower, Erza was happy because she had found out that she's a mage and that Itachi is there by her side taking care of her just like a real older brother would do

" Brother, where are we going now?" Erza ask Itachi as they were riding a train to the next town

"…" Itachi didn't answer her as he was waiting patiently for the train to stop at the next town

Erza was now wearing a red dress while Itachi remain wearing his Akatsuki robe. Itachi manage to gain some money two days after they left the tower…

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Itachi and Erza were walking through a forest hoping to reach a town or somewhere they could rest, until…

"Look at all of this loot!" a voice said from a nearby cave

"Yeah! We're stinking rich!" another voice said

Itachi tell Erza to wait for a while as he checks where the voices were coming from. When Itachi arrive, the people with some jewels on their hand stop whatever they were doing and demand Itachi to give all his money. As it turns out, they were bandits stealing on what appears to be currency of this world. Itachi just knock them all out by kinking every single one of them in the gut. When Itachi finish beating up the bandits, he decided to take some of the money but not all with him. He took 10,000,000 jewels with him, and that is how Itachi gain some money, by stealing from the stealer. How Ironic…

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

The day goes with practically none of them talking to each other. Itachi while not giving his new sister with any attention was actually thinking of they had been through, 'while travelling for this past few days, I still hardly know anything about this new world. I think that it is best if I left Erza somewhere safe and continue my journey' Itachi thought as it was his best option since he just gotten another chance for a new life and he didn't want Erza to be in any kind of danger.

"Brother, what are you thinking?" Erza ask her brother who just push he with two fingers and said, "Nothing is on my mind"

"Brother, stop doing that" Erza said as she hold her hands on her forehead

Itachi just gave her a small smirk that by then the train stop and both of them knew that they have arrived. Itachi and Erza went out of the train to see where they have arrived. 'Magnolia'

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Erza said as she ran sightseeing the buildings

Itachi just said nothing as he continued to walk while Erza was still following Itachi while seeing all the buildings. Itachi still had no idea on what to do for his next move, until…

"Hey, did you heard what those Fairy Tail mages did?" a woman in front of what appear to a clothing shop said

"Yeah, that guild always ends up causing trouble. But I wouldn't have it any other way" the other woman said

'A guild huh?' Itachi thought as he already knew what a guild is from his travel, 'maybe I could drop Erza off there' Itachi then keep walking until he was in front of a building with some kind of logo. Itachi then enter the guild as he saw everyone inside talking to each other and having fun in their own way

"May I help you?" an orange haired man said as he walks over to Itachi

"I am looking for the master of this guild" Itachi said calmly

" I see, well the names Gildarts and the master is in his office. Please follow me" the orange haired man that was named to be Gildarts said as he led Itachi to a room

" Stay here" Itachi said to Erza before entering the room

When Itachi entered, he saw a short old man with white hair and doing some paper works

"Master, we have a visitor" Gildarts said

"Ah, I see. I'm Makarov Dreyer. Well, what can I do you for young man?" the old man said

"My name is Itachi and I come here on a request" Itachi gust simply said

Itachi explained what had happened in the past few days but of course leaving anything about his past behind since Itachi didn't think it was a good idea to tell people about his past. Once he finishes telling both of them of what had happened and his request, Itachi just waited for someone to talk

"I see, so you plan on dropping your little sister here while you went on your journey?" Makarov ask as Itachi nodded

"But you don't seem old enough to travel around the country all on your own" Gildarts mention since Itachi seems to be 15 years old

'I still have couldn't figure out why I became younger, however my objective remains the same' Itachi thought before saying, "even if I'm young, I have made up my mind"

"I see, but I have an offer for you. We will accept her as a new member of the guild, however you must promise that you will come back here again and joined our guild. If you refuse, then go find another guild for her to join" Makarov stated and without a moment of hesitation Itachi answered, "I accept the terms"

"Good, now if there are no more matters for me to attend to, you may leave" Makarov said before going back to do his paper works

As Itachi got out and went for the door, Erza was following him. Itachi then said, "You cannot follow me" before he made one hand sign and said, "**Genjutsu: Feather Illusion**" Erza then fell to sleep and fall to Itachi's hand before he said turn to Gildarts and said, "I leave the rest to you" before he walked out. Now Itachi was alone and didn't have to worry about protecting Erza

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter, please review since I barely got any reviews. Remember to share your on what should happen in the next story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Itachi VS the Star Dragon

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Naruto and Fairy Tail **

**My friends are kind of helping me with this story now. So I'm giving them some of the credits**

**Chapter 5: Itachi VS the Star Dragon**

* * *

Itachi has been travelling for two months ever since he left Fairy Tail. He is starting to understand the new world more and more. Fiore, it is a place filled with magic. Fiore also have creatures that the five great nations don't have. There are Vulcan, Wyvern and many more. Itachi was walking through a thick forest, suddenly…

"STARS! I NEED STARS!" a voice shouted from a few miles from Itachi

Itachi react and just jump from trees to trees heading to where the voice came from. When Itachi arrive he saw a black dragon with what appears to be a floating miniature moon behind the dragon

"What's this? I smell human" the dragon turn to see Itachi before shouted, "YOU! YOU SHALL BE MY MEAL!" the dragon then just charge straight at Itachi

Itachi noticing that he's only way to escape is to beat the dragon since he have sharp smell, it will be near impossible to hide from him

Itachi made some hand signs before saying, "**Earth Style: Mud Wall**" as a huge wall made of mud appear in front of the dragon in hope to stop his charge. The dragon notices the wall but didn't care as he destroys the wall with his head only. Itachi then made some other hand signs before, "**Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb**" as he shot a wave of flame that exploded upon contact that stops the dragons charge

'I never would have thought that his technique would be useful' Itachi thought as he was referring to Jiraya

The dragon stop for merely 5 seconds before charging again, 'I have no choice, I have to use the sharingan' Itachi thought before activating his sharingan

The dragon stops when he saw Itachi's eyes and said, "My, what interesting eyes you have. How about we talk"

'Could this be a trap?' Itachi thought before deactivated his sharingan

"Before we talk, why is your name?" Itachi said, as he was still cautious

"Do not worry, this isn't a trap and for your question, my name is Stargo and as you can see, I'm a star dragon" the dragon said before asking, "what about you?"

"Itachi" Itachi said calmly

"Itachi…Itachi…I think I've heard that name before, right now I remember. By any chance that your name is Itachi Uchiha?" Stargo the star dragon ask as he gave Itachi quite a shock as he just mention 'Uchiha' right in front of him

"So, it is you. A blonde man told me about you, he said that you were a prodigy to the Uchiha clan" Stargo said

"How does this man look like?" Itachi ask as he wanted to know who was the man that revealed his identity and more importantly if he was a shinobi

"Let's see, he has blonde hair, tall looking and he was wearing a something on his back that says 'Hokage'. That's all of what I remember" Stargo said as Itachi closed his eyes

'There is only one man with that description' Itachi thought before saying, "thank you, now I must be leaving"

"So soon?" Stargo ask as Itachi walk to the forest

'I probably can get some answers on how I ended up here if I ask him' Itachi thought leaving Stargo all alone

Meanwhile, in a forest near Magnolia, the blonde man in Stargo's description muttered to himself, "So this is Magnolia, the home of Fairy Tail. Maybe I'll join after I travel to see the how is the other guild" as he suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter, and for my friends who are reading this, thank you for helping me in this chapter. Review if you can**


	6. Chapter 6: A Blast from the Past

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Chapter 6: A Blast from the Past**

* * *

It has been 3 months since the battle between Itachi and the Star Dragon. Itachi now have 2 objectives in mind, finding the blonde haired man. Itachi was walking towards clover town but what he didn't know that the blonde man was also leaving the town at the exact time

'Well, guess I better hide' the blonde man thought before disappearing in a yellow flash

'Now that he's coming this way, I hope he don't feel my presence' the blonde man thought as he walk slowly to avoid attention

"Minato Namikaze or the fourth Hokage, I know you're there" Itachi said before making some hand signs which Minato fail to notice

'Pretend no ones talking, pretend no ones talking' Minato thought before he heard Itachi said, "**Water Style: Water Wall**" 'Oh crap!' Minato thought before jumping a side to avoid getting hit

"I see you found me out, but was the jutsu really necessary?" Minato said as he stands right back up

"My apologies lord Hokage" Itachi said as he bow a little

"Hey, don't call me that. We're in a alternate dimension so addressing me hokage isn't necessary" Minato said with a goofy smile

"Do you have any idea what might teleported us?" Itachi ask calmly waiting for an answer

"Unfortunately no, but I'm dead anyway so I'll enjoy life here" Minato said with another goofy smile before asking, "how's Naruto by the way?"

"Efficient" Itachi said as both of them started walking toward clover town

"That's good to hear" Minato said as he stared up to the sky before saying, "you know, you made quite a name for yourself. People started to talk about a mage with great powers and had demon eyes, people stars calling you the 'Crimson Shadow' due to the fact of your sharingans color and the fact that you stay in the shadow" Minato then chuckled

"…" Itachi didn't say a word as they walk toward the town before suddenly…

"Yo, Itachi" a voice called out as Itachi and Minato turn to see the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer

"Its been a while, and it seems you have made a friend" Makarov said as he saw Minato

"…" Itachi just remained silent

"You know, your younger sister Erza was really sad when you leave. So, why don't you come back to Fairy Tail with me?" Makarov ask Itachi

"You have a sister? Why didn't you tell me?" Minato ask Itachi

"You never ask" Itachi just said those three words

"Excuse me, but who are you Young man? I believe that we have never met before" Makarov ask to the 16-year-old blonde haired shinobi (yes, Minato is 16. His age was also altered, just like Itachi)

"My name is Minato Namikaze and I hope to join Fairy Tail once I finish exploring" Minato said to Makarov

"I see, well I can't wait till the day that you two join the guild" Makarov said before saying, "by the way my name is Makarov Dreyer"

"Don't worry, I know all about you Makarov" Minato said and with another goofy smile

"Well, okay then. Goodbye to you both, I'll be waiting" with that said, Makarov head towards the train station

"Well, he seems like a nice guy" Minato said before turning to Itachi and ask, "so, what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to search for the answers" Itachi just said calmly before he starts walking again

'Jeez, are all Uchiha's this gloomy' Minato thought before follow Itachi to clover town

* * *

**Well, that's the end for this chapter. Please review or just spread word to your friends about this but please not too many people. As much as I like people reading my story, I don't want it too spread like wild fire.**


	7. Chapter 7: Star VS Apocalypse

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 7: Star VS Apocalypse**

* * *

Itachi and Minato have been travelling ever since they met at clover. While they were travelling, they met an old friend. The power of a star, the embodiment of star itself, it's the star dragon Stargo

"Hey Stargo, how you been?" Minato said walking towards Stargo

"Oh, it's you? How you been …" Stargo said before looking in confusion and said, "Who are you again?"

Minato crash down anime style at his question," It's me, Minato Namikaze" Minato said as he is standing back up

"Oh, Minato. You were the guy who sold me that fish right?" Minato crash down anime style again at what Stargo said

Stargo then look at Itachi and said, "Oh Itachi, how you been doing?"

"You remember Itachi but not me?!" Minato exclaimed as Stargo look at Minato again

"Oh Minato, how you been?" Stargo said as he now remember

Minato cried anime tears and thought, 'Why does he remember Itachi and not me? I met him first before Itachi'

Suddenly a huge explosion came out from behind Stargo. Stargo quickly move away not wanting to get hit while Minato teleported himself to Itachi. A figure come out of the explosion, it's another dragon. It's a black dragon with an ugly looking face

"Acnologia!" yelled Stargo as he raised his wings and yelled, "RUN FOR IT!"

Stargo started to fly away but was attack by Acnologia causing him to fall from the sky

"Stargo!" Minato yelled as he watched his dragon friend fall

Acnologia then charge towards Minato only to be stop by a powerful blue blast. Minato turned to see who had save his life, Stargo was the one who fired the blast. Minato quickly run over to Stargo to check his condition while Itachi was busy distracting Acnologia

"Stargo! Are you alright?!" Minato yelled to his dragon friend

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. But you two should get out of here, he's too powerful for the both of you. While I fight him, you two get out of here" Stargo said as he's charging up some magic into his mouth

"ACNOLOGIA! YOU'RE BATTLE IS WITH ME!" Stargo shouted before firing his dragon blast

Acnologia was hit but didn't receive much damage, Stargo notice that Itachi and Minato were doing what Stargo ask them to do, they were already trying to escape although the fact was that Minato wanted to stay and help his friend but Itachi knock him out and he try to escape while bringing the fourth hokage on his back

'Well, it seems that this is my last stands. I hope they manage to escape' Stargo thought to himself as he and Acnologia battle on power by hitting each other on the face

'Damn, this guys good. I don't think I'll be a match for him. Oh well, I knew it would be a suicide task anyway' Stargo thought as he was loosing in battle against Acnologia

'It seems not even the power of star is able to defeat apocalypse' Stargo thought as he was waiting for him to get killed by Acnologia

Meanwhile, Itachi was already long gone from the battle with Minato. Itachi then saw a huge explosion and can practically sense Stargo anymore. 'It's over, although his legacy will not continue. His memory will' Itachi thought as he continue jumping from trees to trees

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter. I'm having a one-week holiday so I can continue this story. I was also thinking if I should put in Madara/Tobi in this story as Fairy Tail's enemy. I can't make up my mind so you fellow readers, please vote. This vote will come to an end once I post chapter 11, but that is still quite far so you have time to make up your mind**


	8. Chapter 8: Tree Falling Village

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**The vote is still on but make your decision quick. This chapter will focus on Minato. I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 8: Tree Falling Village**

* * *

Minato and Itachi have still been traveling together and although they couldn't save Stargo, they don't feel too sad since they're ninja's and deaths usually happen, they decided to at least make a grave for him. Now they are approaching a village that has caught Minato's interest.

"I wonder why it's called the 'Tree Falling Village', do they chop down all the trees in the area?" Minato ask but Itachi didn't answer, 'Jeez, since when was Itachi the silent type? I never remember him being like this ever since I'm alive' Minato thought to himself. As they approach the village they saw a gathering of people near a mining cave

"You know what to do right?" Itachi and Minato heard this from the crowd

"I do" they both heard a little girls voice, then the girl walk inside the cave only bringing a torch with her

"What's going on here?" Minato ask, "It's a human sacrifice *cough*" a lady with brown hair replied

"Human sacrifice?!" Minato was shock by what he just heard

"*cough* the cave is important to the village, it's where the village get it's resources from. *cough*But a demon live inside the cave and to gain free access, the village need to offer one human sacrifice a year *cough*" the lady explain

"What! But why couldn't you send a request to the council?!" Minato demanded some answers

"The village don't have many magic lacrima or any other magic tools, *cough* we just live a simple life *cough*" the lady answer Minato's question

Minato was about to storm right in to the cave before a hand stop him, "It is not in our place to interrupt the way of this village" Itachi said calmly

"So we're just gonna let her go to die?!" Minato didn't except the village's way, everyone has the right to live as how they want and no one should be a human sacrifice

Minato just storm in not wanting a little girl to suffer by being a sacrifice while Itachi stayed back and ask the lady, "There is something you're not telling us, do you mind giving the true story?" Itachi ask the woman

Minato just keep on running to get the little girl before she was killed, suddenly Minato was intercepted by what looks like human shadows

"You will not pass" one of the shadow said

"You're not going to stop me, I've seen innocent people die and I'm not letting another one die" Minato exclaim as he punch the shadow

Minato didn't use his jutsu at all as he just punch his way, soon the shadows were utterly defeated so Minato didn't waste any time to chase towards the girl

After 3 hours he manages to catch up with the girl, "HOLD ON!" Minato yelled as he keeps running

"What do you want?" the girl ask in a little annoyance

"Just come back, don't let yourself be a sacrifice. I'm sure your parents are worried" Minato try to get the girl by talking

"My father, he died when I was little and my mother is receive an illness with no cure, soon she'll leave me too" the girl said with sadness in her voice

"But your mother is still alive, then you should enjoy every last minute with her" Minato said still trying to get the girl to turn back

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" the girl yelled as she continue to walk inside the cave

The girl suddenly stop and pick up a branch before she saying, "this won't do" it was a soft voice but Minato manage to hear it

"Wait!" Minato run towards her before a shadow rise from the ground, Minato quickly stop

"**YOU WON'T DISTURB THE SACRIFICE**" the shadow said as suddenly there was a barrier blocking Minato's way

Minato then started to gather his chakra to his palm and a small blue ball started to appear, he then smash it towards the barrier in hope that it will brake but it didn't

"Darn it!" Minato yelled as he then thought 'Itachi! Maybe Itachi can help me!' Minato then run before grabbing the branch that the girl was holding before

'Just wait for me' Minato thought before dashing to the exit

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter, the vote in the previous chapter is still on so please vote. **


	9. Chapter 9:Truth Revealed

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**Hello fellow readers here's another chapter of "Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha" and here is something, in this chapter a certain powerful Fairy Tail mage will make an appearance but no action for him. I also notice that there are not many Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover that include Gaara in it so I'm making another story but that does not mean I'm giving up on this one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Truth Revealed**

Minato was running back to the village hoping that Itachi could help him since he is the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Minato was searching for Itachi in the village until he accidently bump in to someone

"Sorry about that" Minato said to the orange-haired man as he stand back up

"Don't worry about it, why are you in a rush anyway?" the man ask

"I'm looking for someone, the names Minato by the way" Minato greeted himself

"Gildarts" the man said before asking, "Who are you looking for anyway?"

"A man with black hair, black robe with red clouds on them" Minato said

"Wait a minute, did you say a robe with red clouds? His name wouldn't happen to be Itachi would it?" Gildarts ask

"You know him?" a little shock Minato ask

"Yeah, if he's here that maybe he could help me" Gildarts said and began to look around

"Why are you doing here anyway?" Minato ask while following Gildarts

"I'm here to defeat the demon inside that cave over there" Gildarts point to the entrance of the cave

"…!" Minato was a little more shock then said, "Then help me…" Minato then began explaining what he was doing and the current situation

"I see" Gildarts said while analyzing all the new information

"Well, Itachi will probably know what to do. After all, he is the 'Crimson Shadow'" Gildarts said while still looking around

Minato then saw Itachi near the cave with the same woman before. "Itachi!" Minato yelled and quickly run to Itachi with Gildarts following him

"Lord Hokage" Itachi said while bow a little, 'Wait, this guy is a lord?!' Gildarts thought

"Itachi, we need your help! The demon created a barrier and it can't be penetrated!" Minato yelled at the calm Itachi

"Lord Hokage, before I joined you there is a story you need to hear" Itachi said

"Long ago, there was a tree of life, its flower around it kept the demon at bay until the villagers cut it down to gain access to the cave. However, as they cut it down the flowers around it withered and the demon is released. The demon then devoured the tree to make sure that its one weakness is gone" Itachi said

"Okay that's a nice story and all but this not even related to the crisis at hand" Minato said while not wanting any more time wasted

"The tree's leaves also have the ability to heal illness, even those which are said incurable. The girls name is Aoi and her mother is in a sickness which said to be incurable" Itachi continued and Minato understand where this is going

"Her mother's name is Tsubaki, and she is the woman beside me" Itachi said as Minato then finally put everything together and understands

"In other words Aoi didn't went in as a sacrifice, but she was trying to help her mother" Gildarts finally spoke, "And to top it all of, you can't do any thing but to sit back and watch. This is definitely not an easy thing for a mother is it"

"All I want is for her to be by my side, she's all of what I have left *cough*" Tsubaki said as she suddenly fell down and to be caught by Itachi

"It seems the sickness is spreading" Itachi said before saying, "we have little time left. Gildarts, take care of her until our arrival"

"You got it" Gildarts then went over to Tsubaki

"W-wait…give…this to her *cough*" Tsubaki give Minato a charm necklace, "this was handed in my family for *cough* generations, I know it will protect her"

Minato take the charm, "don't worry, I'll give this to her"

Minato and Itachi then run inside the cave as fast as they can until they reach the barrier that was blocking their path. Itachi only need a few minutes until he come up with a solution

"This is it, the barrier" Minato said while Itachi activated his sharingan and lightning began forming on his right palm, "this is a jutsu I copied, the barrier shall fall if it is hit by the chidori and the rasengan at the exact time"

"Got it" Minato then focus his chakra to his palm and a blue sphere was form, they both charge towards the barrier

"**Chidori**"

"**Rasengan**"

The barrier was hit by the power of both attacks and fall apart from the power of both chidori and rasengan

'We'll be there soon' Minato thought as they both continue

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter, and for those who are wondering when will Itachi join Fairy Tail, he'll join it after this arc. I will time skip the story to 5 years later since I'm too lazy to write all of Itachi's journey and since I'm running low on idea of his journeys.**


	10. Chapter 10:The Demon's End

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**Hello my fellow readers, sorry if I took longer to upload this chapter, I have been having problem with my Internet connection. Anyway, here is chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Demon's End**

Minato and Itachi quickly run to stop the girl for sacrificing herself. After some time, they finally caught up to the girl

"Aoi!" Minato yelled as he and Itachi kept on running

Aoi turn to look to who was calling her only to see Minato and another man running to her

"How do you know my name?" Aoi asked as Minato and Itachi stopped running

"I don't only know that, I know that you're only here not to be a sacrifice, but to get the leaves to save your mother" Minato said only to surprise Aoi, "your mother is very worried about you, she ask me to bring you back"

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?! I ALREADY LOST MY FATHER, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER TOO!" Aoi screamed as she started to cry

"I know" Minato said as Aoi kept crying

**A Few Minutes Later**

"So, this is it?" Minato ask Aoi who have stopped crying

"Yeah, the demon always stay at the end of the cave" Aoi said while pointing to the entrance of the end of the cave

"Then lets go Itachi" Minato said as he starts walking towards the end of the cave before stopping and walking back to Aoi, "I almost forgot" he said while taking Tsubaki's charm out of his pocket, "your mother wanted me to give you this, she said it will protect you" Minato give the charm to Aoi

"This…is the charm she always wore" Aoi said as he watched Minato and Itachi going in to fight the demon

* * *

**With Minato and Itachi**

Both of them continue walking until they reach the end, they both stopped because they were already at the end and because there was a shadow wearing a purple robe that seems to be waiting for them

"**YOU DARE DEFY ME!**" the shadow roared as it grows bigger, the shadow was now a black wolf-like creature with black eagle-like wings on its neck

"So, this is your true form?" Minato ask as he jump away from spikes coming out of the ground

"**YOU SHALL PERISH!**" the demon roared as he charge towards Minato, "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball**" Itachi said as a fireball shot out towards the demon to stop it's track

The demon just shook it off when suddenly, "**Rasengan!**" Minato yelled as he attack the demon's head with a blue sphere

The demon didn't seem to taken damage at all, "darn it! None of our attacks are working!" Minato said while trying to come up with a strategy, yet all of the strategy he comes up with leads to someone's death. Suddenly, something hit the demon's head and then the demon turn to see who it was

"Stay away from them!" a voice yelled, Minato turn to see who it was only to find out that it was Aoi

"What are you doing here?!" Minato yelled

"I just can't stand around doing nothing" Aoi said, as the demon was getting closer to Aoi

"**THE SACRIFICE DARES TO DEFY ME?!**" The demon roared at charge towards Aoi, Minato and Itachi quickly run and protect Aoi but they were severely hurt from the impact

"Aoi, you alright?" Minato ask Aoi

"I am, but the charm…" Minato then look to the charm, which was on the ground, it was open and there were flower petals around it, which was probably what was inside the charm

"Flower petals? Why would flower petals be inside a charm?" Minato ask as a breeze of wind came and scattered the petals around

The demon then roared in agony, "**THIS SCENT… WHY IS THAT FLOWER HERE!**" the demon roared

"I get it now" Minato said as he stands right back up, "this is our chance, we can't waste this opportunity" Minato charge with a rasengan ready at his palm

Itachi also notice that the demon was weakening, he then activated his sharingan for one final clash with the demon

"**Rasengan**" Minato yelled as he smash the rasengan to the demon, "**Amateratsu**" Itachi said which Minato heard as he quickly gets back

The demon was then engulfed in black flames, the demon then fell to the ground and disappeared, the demon was nowhere to be found as a whirlwind shot out from where the demon disappeared to reveal withered leaves

"Is this all what's left of the tree of life? But their all withered" Aoi said as she walk towards Minato

"Don't worry" Minato said as he already notice one of the leaves haven't withered just yet falling down towards Aoi

Aoi then reach her hand out for her to caught the leaf, "thank you" Aoi said as she place the leaf towards her heart knowing that her mother can be saved

Minato, Itachi and Aoi quickly run towards the exit in hope that it was not too late, as they came out Minato faint, as he was tired from what had just happen

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Minato was in bed still not waking up from exhaustion from the battle with the demon, he finally woke up and walks outside to find Gildarts and Itachi walking to him

"So, have a nice nap?" Gildarts ask to Minato, "you've been asleep for ten days now"

"Really? Well, guess I was kind of tired" Minato said while looking around to find Aoi and Tsubaki but he didn't spot them, "where's Aoi and Tsubaki?"

"Aoi is at her house near the forest" Gildarts said as Minato just run outside of the village

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

Minato arrive at Aoi's house only to see her, "hey, Aoi" Aoi heard this and turn to see Minato

"You're up" Aoi said with a smiling face

"So where's Tsubaki?" Minato ask Aoi to know her condition

"Well…" Aoi look down to the ground

Minato with wide eyes thought that they were too late, "no…"

"Oh, Minato, are you sure to be walking around right now?" a voice said from behind

Minato turn to see Tsubaki with a smiling face, "eh…" Minato said in shock

"Hm…what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Tsubaki said

"Mom, you shouldn't be walking around, even if the tree of life's leaf work, you're still recovering" Aoi said

"Alright, alright. It's just so boring not being able to go out" Tsubaki said while still having a smile

"Mom, you never listen to me" Aoi said

"Don't worry, that's not a ghost or anything" a voice said, Minato turn again to see Gildarts and Itachi

"The leaf of the tree of life cured Tsubaki, and just in the nick of time too" Gildarts continue

Minato felt a sudden relief that he was not too late, "anyway, I'm heading off back to the guild, see you there once you joined the guild" Gildarts said as he walks away

"We shall take our leave" Itachi said as he also walks away

"Come on Itachi, can't we just stay a little longer?" Minato ask which Itachi didn't answer and kept walking

"Guess that's a no" Minato said in a little disappointment

"You're leaving?" Aoi ask

"Yeah, afraid so. But I'll come back and visit" Minato said with another one of his goofy smile

"Promise? You can't break a promise" Aoi said to Minato, which he nodded and began running towards Itachi

'I'll come back and visit…someday' Minato thought

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, sorry if it's not good since I'm a newbie I'm not too good with this. **


	11. Chapter 11: Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**Alright people, my friend don't believe that I wrote this story so: Primo Giancarlo, if you're reading this then let me be clear that I wrote this story, Rizky Kurniawan. And for those of you readers who have nothing to do with this then just read this next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story itself**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Fairy Tail  
**

It has 5 years since the demon incident in the 'Tree Falling Village', since then Itachi and Minato made a name for them selves. They destroy dark guilds wherever they go and hunt down SS-Class demons. Itachi is known as the 'Crimson Shadow' or as the 'Crimson Moonlight' while Minato is known as the 'Golden Sunlight'. The magic council also decided to leave them be since they don't cause any harm or public damage, now they are heading towards their next destination, Magnolia

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Minato ask, he is now wearing a white robe around him

"My apologies lord Hokage, I was just following you" Itachi said, now no longer wearing his Akatsuki robe but using a normal black robe (okay it's still a black robe but at least no red clouds on them)

"Wha?!" Minato was shock at what Itachi just said

"…"

"…"

"Well…I guess we'll just go this way" Minato stared walking again and Itachi follows him

3 hours later, they arrive at Magnolia city and it is as big as Minato and Itachi remembered. Nothing has change except maybe the strength of the guild Fairy Tail since they always destroy buildings, ships and any other items. No building is safe when Fairy Tail goes on a mission

"It's still as big as I remembered" Minato look around while walking towards Fairy Tail, "I'm finally gonna meet your younger sister"

"…"

"What? You should be happy you know Itachi. You'll be able to meet your sister again" Minato said

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrive at the guild but much to their surprise, there was a brawl in the guild. Minato just laugh while Itachi just stood like a human statue

"Ooh, may I help you gentleman?" a white-haired girl approach them

"We are looking for master Makarov" Itachi spoke

"Well, he's not here right now. He's in a guild meeting, my name is Mirajane by the way" the girl said with a smile

"You there! Fight me!" a yelled was heard before a pink-haired boy charged towards Itachi

Itachi just blocked the boy's fist with ease and Itachi kicked him in the gut and sent him flying towards the guild wall

"Kid…just surrender. There's no way you'll beat the Crimson Moonlight" Minato said causing everyone to stare at the both of them in shock

"So you're the Crimson Moonlight, then that means you're the Golden Sunlight. Fight me!" the pink-haired boy charge again with flames engulfing his fist. Minato and Itachi jump out of the guild not wanting to break anything

"**Water Style: Water Bullet**" Itachi shot out a water ball from his mouth and heading the boy's way

"**Roar of the Fire Dragon!**" the boy shout out his own flame to counter the water ball. Both attacks disperse upon contact but…

"**Rasengan**" Minato drop from the sky and smash the Rasengan at the boy

The pink-haired boy was instantly knock out cold by Minato's and Itachi's teamwork

"Well…some welcome, does he attack every people he met?" Minato ask to Mirajane

"Sometimes, but Natsu just wanted to get stronger" Mirajane answered, "So he challenges strong people"

"Well…I don't what you think Itachi, but I'm gonna like it here" Minato smiled at the beaten Natsu

"…"

"It's been a while" Itachi said and gain Minato's attention, "Erza"

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter and sorry if I took so long, the reason is because I was actually reading other people's story that caught my attentions and…well…I just read them all. Again, sorry if this chapter is short but after all, I'm a newbie to this. Please review**


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Chapter 12: Reunion**

* * *

"It's been a while" Itachi said and gain Minato's attention, "Erza"

Behind Itachi was Erza, (you know, I'm not gonna bother descript how she looks because I think you readers already know how she looks like). Erza was standing still with her eyes wide open, which caught Itachi's attention. She had both of her eyes

"I-is th-that r-really you" Erza couldn't believe of who she saw, she always believed that he left her

"Itachi, is that your sister? She looks just like Kushina" Minato said

"SISTER?!" all of the guild members shouted, as they never thought that the 'demon Erza' has any siblings

"So it is you then, brother" Erza said as she was still shock that her brother came back after leaving her for many years

Itachi then look towards her and simply said, "show me how strong you are"

Erza summon her swords and dash towards Itachi, she slash her swords only to miss Itachi. She kept slashing but Itachi just evade them all with no trouble. Then Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Erza. Erza notice his movements and swing her sword towards him only to grabbed by Itachi

"You are still weak" Itachi said looking to Erza's eyes, "but you have enough strength to protect those who are precious to you"

Erza just lost her grip towards her weapon and bury herself towards Itachi while crying

* * *

It's been only a week since they joined the guild, when Makarov arrive to see Itachi and Minato, he directly promote them to S-Class. Itachi is staying with Erza while Minato got his own house

Now Itachi and Erza are walking towards the guild only to see that a brawl had started, as usual. Erza just storm in and stopped the brawl and was now scolding Natsu

"Hey, Itachi" Itachi turn to see Minato, "I need to speak to you. In private"

Minato then walk towards the exit of the guild while Itachi is following him. When they stopped, Minato started talking

"I found this on my mission last night" Minato revealed the Konoha headband, "Itachi, I was wondering. Instead of being send to another dimension, maybe we could just end up in a different time-line"

"It is possible" Itachi responded

"But what really bothers me is that maybe it wasn't just us who were send here" Minato said

Itachi nodded, "but it must remain in the dark from the others"

"I know, but it would be a lot harder if another one of us was also send here" Minato said knowing that if someone like Orochimaru or Madara came, then it would be hell

"Itachi! Fight me!" the both of them heard that yelling who could only be Natsu

Itachi just side-stepped causing Natsu to fall from the ground, Natsu then get up and started throwing punches at Itachi only to be caught by his hands

"Meet me at Magnolia's gate later" Natsu was about to ask why but-

"He's going to train you, Natsu" Minato said which caused everyone to widen their eyes and for them to stopped anything that they were doing before

They could not believe of what they just heard, the Crimson Moonlight was taking in an apprentice and out of all people in the guild, it have to be Natsu

"Really!" Itachi just nodded and Natsu jump up and down. "All right, first I'll be trained by you, then I'm going to beat you"

Itachi just smiled since Natsu reminded Itachi of Naruto. The both of them were alike, stubborn, dense, rush into battle without thinking, and give it their all

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, sorry if it was taking so long. The reason is that I got a lot of damn homework. And I'm having semester test, again sorry for posting this chapter very late and for it being too short**


	13. Chapter 13:The Start of Everything

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha**

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, my laptop was taken away from me and I almost cry. Now, it is time for chapter 13 of Fairy Tail: Rise of the Uchiha, but before that I want you readers to vote, I'm thinking of putting one of putting another Naruto character as a phantom lord member but I cant decide who I should pick so please vote, these are the characters:**

**-Sasori**

**-Deidara**

**-Hidan**

**-Nagato**

**Please vote**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Start of Everything  
**

Itachi is currently having a rest, teaching Natsu how to fight all day can drive a person insane. Itachi just teach Natsu some basic hand-to-hand combat and try to teach to plan his attacks instead of charging in recklessly, that proves to be difficult. Itachi also train and go do missions with Erza from time to time but he mostly stuck teaching Natsu. Minato took Gray under his wing, although he can't use ice magic he is able to teach Gray in fighting multiple enemies without tiring yourself too much and also in hand-to-hand combat.

Natsu is definitely like Naruto, he has potential that much is clear but the way he fights is that of a toddler. Both just attack in recklessly without taking in what is happening within his surrounding. If he was going to get hit by a cannonball, he won't realise it until it's too late.

Fairy Tail, it was currently peaceful for once. Everyone is just talking or drinking and not having one of their daily brawls. Itachi remembered one time when he was dragged in the brawl, big mistake, he just beat everyone that tried to beat him up and in the end, he was the prime target of the entire brawl.

"So, how is it?" Minato grabbed a seat

"…"

"Come on Itachi, couldn't you at least say 'hey there Minato'"

"…"

"Hello, earth land to Itachi, do you come in?" Minato is waving his hand in front of Itachi's face but Itachi just remain quiet

"Geez, you could at least open your eyes" Minato just leaned back to his chair before his face turns to a serious one, "You know, I've been investigating it for some time now and I still haven't found out anything or anyone that might be linked with our current situation"

"We must not be at ease just yet" Itachi finally opened his eyes, "If we cannot find anything related then we cannot choose our next move"

"Your right, but with our progress so far I don't think we can expect much" Minato stop for a while before he continue, "You know, they're bound to found out sooner or later, especially that sister of yours, she deserves to know the truth"

"…" Itachi said nothing

Minato was about to speak before the door open and a scream was heard, "WE'RE BAAAACK!" Natsu has returned with happy and someone else

"You know, I wonder if we should tell Natsu that we met a dragon, what do you think Itachi?" When Minato turn, he didn't see Itachi, the chair he was sitting on is now empty, Minato just go down to greet the new member before he notice an all out brawl have begun, "Leave it to Natsu to start a brawl"

Minato just walk avoiding chairs, tables and members being thrown everywhere. When Minato was just about to reach the newcomer, the master have arrived, normally he would stay and listen but he change his mind and quickly leave

* * *

Somewhere in a dark void, there stand 5 figures. They stand quietly before one of them started talking, "The time has come" the other 4 figures only give a nod before they all raise their arms and made the tiger hand seal

"Rise" All of a sudden a circle appeared under their feat, but it wasn't a magic circle, "The time has come, thou shall find the orbs"

When the circle began to fade, a single figure rose in the middle of the circle, "Rise…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**That's the end for this chapter, please vote and review. No seriously, review, I haven't got that much review so please, review**


End file.
